


Rhyex One-Shots

by DarkHallway



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I also want to try and make him all flustered, Im writing this because I love my boyfriend, M/M, but mostly writing this cause I love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHallway/pseuds/DarkHallway
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for me and my boyfriend based off writing prompts that I got off Tumblr.
Relationships: Rhydian/Alex





	1. Chapter 1

I miss my boyfriend and since we can't be together on valentines day I'm gonna do this for him :)


	2. Early Morning Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Early morning walks while it’s still cool out

It was 4:00 in the morning in the middle of summer and neither Alex nor Rhydian could sleep. It was another one of those sleepless nights that involved Alex staring at the ceiling of his childhood home that he lived in until he was fourteen years old. He sat up and looked down at his boyfriend, “Can we go on a walk? We can walk down to the cemetery and then to the road that goes to the trailer park. It’s where me and my best friend used to walk during the summer at night.”

Rhydian smiled softly, “Of course we can, baby. Do you want a jacket or anything? I know it’s summer but it's still a little chilly.”

Alex shook his head no and sprung out of bed, quickly grabbing his shoes from the closet. He was bouncing up and down as he waited for his boyfriend to get out of bed “Come on! Can you go any faster?”

He finally got out of bed, walking over to Alex and pressing a kiss to his forehead “I will go slower if I have to, Alex.”

“Please don’t!” Alex responded, whining afterwards. He grabbed Rhydian’s arms and tried pulling him off the bed. After a few minutes Rhydian chuckled and got off the bed. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed Alex’s hand. He made sure he grabbed the keys to the front door before they left the house.

Alex walked a bit slower than he usually would. He had just recently moved back to Tennessee after being gone for more than four years. He leaned against Rhydian as he walked, looking up at the stars and smiling softly. He missed being able to stay up late at night and sit on the back porch in the chairs his grandparents had since they moved to Tennessee when Alex was one years old. Sadly the chairs were not on the porch anymore. They threw them away before they left for Maine.

Rhydian glanced at Alex, “What are you looking at?”

“Stars.” Alex responded calmly. He seemed pretty relaxed, it was a good change.

Rhydian didn’t respond. He continued to walk at the same pace as Alex, but he looked up at the stars as he walked. He was careful to make sure he looked ahead of him since they were walking on the side of the road.

“I used to be so scared of walking on the road.” Alex stated flatly.

“You were? Why?” Rhydian bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter

“I thought that I would get hit by a car because a lot of car crashes have happened on this road.”

“You could’ve ran into the ditch.”

“Okay- I know that now!” Alex giggled and lightly punched Rhydian’s shoulder with the hand that wasn’t being held.

Rhydian let out a dramatic gasp, “Did you just hit me?”

Alex nodded vigorously and let go of Rhydian’s hand. He started running down the road, laughing as he did.

Rhydian shook his head and ran after him. Alex had stopped once he got to the end of the road. Once Rhydian made it to where Alex was standing he picked him up and kissed him. Alex let out a surprised squeak before wrapping his arms around Rhydian’s neck. They stayed at the end of the road for a couple more minutes before Alex started whining about the fact he was cold and tired. 

They walked back to the house and Alex headed straight to their bedroom closet. He grabbed one of Rhydian's hoodies and put it on before laying in bed. Rhydian laid next to him and wrapped his arm around Alex. He pulled him close before kissing his cheek and whispering goodnight, but he didn't get a response from Alex because he was already fast asleep.


End file.
